Vulvar inflammation and irritation is a major problem with most females beginning essentially at puberty. As noted above, this problem can be the result of vaginal secretions which are deposited on the vulva. These secretions inflame vulvar tissue and result in uncomfortable irritation and itching of the vulva tissues. Increased acidity of the irritated skin is the major reason for the vulvar discomfort.
This problem has been addressed with topical steroid creams which are manually applied to the affected tissue by the user. The use of such topical steroid creams has been effective in dealing with the problem, but they are messy to use, and can undesirably stain undergarments, and with long term use they can cause skin damage as well. Females who endure this problem have also been advised to, in the privacy of their homes, saturate a towel with water, and place the saturated towel in a freezer so as to freeze the water and then add skim milk to the top of the frozen towel. The frozen towel is then applied to the irritated area so as to soothe and reduce the irritation. This approach has also proven to be successful, but it cannot be used by women except in the privacy of their homes. Thus, a woman enduring this irritation problem cannot use the frozen towel remedy during normal daily activities. It would be desirable to provide a readily usable solution to the problem of vulvar irritation which would reduce the acidity of the tissues in question, while soothing the irritation encountered. The product incorporating the solution to the problem should be readily usable during daily activity of the subject, be non-messy, and be relatively inexpensive and simple to produce, without requiring FDA approval.